im5fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Degrassi Fan/Long-ass survey
Put your music player of choice on shuffle and list the first 10 songs #If you could spend a week anywhere in the world, where would it be and why? Would you take anyone with you? #What is your preferred writing implement? (eg. Blue pen, pencil, green pen) #Favourite month and why? #Do you have connections to any celebrities (even minor)? List them. #Name 3 items you could pick up from where you are. #What brand logo is closest to you currently? #Do you ever play board games or other non-computer games? Got any favourites? #A musical artist you love that isn’t well known #A musical artist you love that is well known #What is your desktop background currently? #Last person you talked to, and through what you talked to them #First colour name you can think of that isn’t in the rainbow #What timekeeping devices are in the room you are currently in? #What kind of headphones do you use? #What musical artists have you seen perform live? #Does virginity matter to you? #What gaming consoles do you or your family own? #What pets do you have? What are their names? #What’s the best job you’ve ever had? #What’s the worst job you’ve ever had? #What magazines do you read, if any? #Inspiration behind your URL? #Inspiration behind your blog title? #Favourite item of clothing? #Are you friends with any exes? #Name at least one book you loved as a child. #What’s your native language? If that language has distinct regional variations, which variation? (eg. AU English, US English) #What email service do you use? #Is there anything hanging on the walls of the room you are currently in? #What’s your favourite number, and why? #Earliest moment in your life you can remember? #What did you have for dinner yesterday? #How often do you brush your teeth? #What’s your favourite candy/chocolate? #Have you had other blogs on Tumblr? Do you have any other blogs currently? #If you were suddenly really hungry, what would you choose to eat? #What fandoms would you consider yourself a part of? #If you could study anything, what would it be? #Do you use anything on your lips? (eg. Chapstick, gloss, balm, lipstick) #How would you describe your sense of humour? #What things annoy you more than anything else? #What kind of position are you in at the moment? #Do you wear much jewellery? #Who is the leader of your country, currently? Any other levels of government with leaders? (State, region, province, county, district, municipality, etc) #Last 3 blogs on your dashboard, not including any of your own #What do you carry your money in? #Do you enjoy driving? Why or why not? #Longest drive you have ever been on? #Furthest away from home you have ever been? #How many times have you moved house? #What is on the floor of the room you’re currently in, not including furniture? #How many devices do you own which can access the internet? #Is there is anything that is guaranteed to always make you happy? #Is there anything that always makes you sad? #What programs do you currently have open? #What do you associate the colour red with? #Last strong smell you can remember smelling? #Last healthy thing you ate? #Do you drink tea or coffee, and how much per day? #What do you associate the colour blue with? #How long is the closest ruler you can find? #What colour pants/skirt/etc are you currently wearing? #When was the last time you drank water? #How often do you clear your browser history? #Do you believe nude photos can be artistic, rather than erotic? #Ever written fanfiction for anything? #Last formal event you attended #If you had to move your birthday to another date, which one would you choose and why? #Would you prefer to be at a beach or in the countryside? #Roughly how many people live in your town? #Do you know anyone with the same birthday as you? #Favourite place to shop? Can be a certain store or a place where there are multiple stores #Do you have a smartphone? What kind? If you don’t, do you want one? #What is your least favourite colour, and why? #How do you spell grey/gray? #Go to your dashboard and describe the image shown in the radar section (below the “Find blogs” link) #What difference is there between how many followers you have, and the number of blogs you follow? #How many posts do you have? #How many posts have you liked? #Do you post mainly reblogs, or your own content? #Do you track any tags? #What time is it currently? #Is there anything you should be doing right now? Category:Blog posts